Lost
by saskenaru
Summary: Reeditado! Ni siquiera el silencio era irrumpido por el grillo metiche de los silencios incómodos¿La cabina de grabacion seria antisonido? Ah,su reconciliacion era ruidosa-ttebayo! semiSongfic  scuchar con lost-menudo


**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. No hago esto bajo ningún fin de lucro.**

Naruto se encontraba un tanto distraído desde hace algunas semanas, se le notaba también muy triste y desanimado. Sai, su compañero de banda –Y su segundo mejor amigo-, no había logrado sacarle la verdad del porque al rubio. Esa tarde no tenían ensayo pero igual se dirigían hacia el estudio de su manager, el padre de kiba, otro integrante para acordar los últimos detalles de su reciente contrato con Konoha Records. Tres de los jóvenes que iban junto con el Uzumaki se quedaron sorprendidos al observar que en la pequeña duela que solían utilizar para ensayar, se encontraba un joven atractivo de piel blanca-mas bien pálida- vestido de una manera casual y a la vez elegante. A su lado se encontraba un Ipod y bocinas para el ipod, se acerco, le dio play y comenzó a escucharse una pegajosa pista, tomo un micrófono de tipo diadema y realmente inspirado comenzó con la canción...

_Damn_

_It's getting hard to breath_

_I'm tryin to make a scene_

_But she don't really know_

_That I_

_I'm tryin to find our way_

_To tell her everyday_

_*But she jus feels alone so I_

_I don't want to be_

_The only one that knows_

_That somebody can come along and just_

_Take her right from me_

_*I'm sand and shaky ground_

_But I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it cuz I_

Al terminar la primera estrofa, comenzaron a oírse algunos aplausos provenientes de la cabina de grabación que se encontraba de frente al chico cantante, no era ni mas ni menos que el miembro faltante de la banda, Shikamaru, que había llegado horas antes para afinar algunas cuestiones técnicas del equipo. Parecieron eternos los minutos siguientes, la banda -sin Naruto- decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, con la excusa de dar un poco de privacidad para con los enamorados, Y Sasuke y Naruto solo se mantuvieron estáticos uno frente al otro. Sin emitir algún sonido. La pista seguía sonando.

_I'm losing my head, I'm losing my mind,_

_I'm losing control of myself this time she's got me_

_Losing my head (losing my head)_

_I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)_

_I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost_

I'm already lost

_****Flashback On****_

_Naruto POV_

La primera vez que conocí al bastardo, fue de la peor manera en la que puedes conocer a alguien...Vestido de chica. Recuerdo vagamente las excusas y disculpas de Hinata

"¡Tenia que terminar el vestido del concurso Naruto-kun!"-decía la morena, mientras Ino reía disimuladamente...y le echaba la culpa a la Frentuda.

_End´s Naruto Pov_

Sabia que acceder a ser sujeto de prueba le traería un trauma por vestir ropa de chica, pero nunca se espero que la prueba sería en casa de la Yamanaka, prima de Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo mas pedante y popular del instituto al que asistían, y mucho menos esperaba que el mencionado entrara al cuarto de su adorable prima en el momento exacto de probar el vestido rosa pastel que tanto le había encantado a su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. El bastardo no hizo más que levantar una de las cejas al verlo, torció su sonrisa muy extrañamente y a continuación hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer- Así que no solo te comportas como señorita, Uzumaki, también vistes como una- Hablar sin pensar las consecuencias.

Cinco segundos después y se encontraba tirado en la linda alfombra de peluche, muy adolorido de la mejilla. El rubio tras el golpe, salió de ahí sin siquiera despedirse de sus _queridas _amigas.

Desde entonces, el muy avergonzado Naruto no hizo más que evitar al azabache en todo momento, en la escuela, en el taller de música, ¡Hasta en la cafetería! En fin, en cada lugar donde pudiese encontrarlo para su mala fortuna. Y Sasuke solo lograba interesarse más por aquel rubio hermoso y ridículo.

Los meses y las oportunidades fueron escabulléndose ingratamente para Sasuke; fiestas escolares o religiosas _(¿También eres judío Sasuke-teme?_), trabajos en equipo (_No entiendo porque Iruka-sensei nos puso juntos, tu eres del otro edificio, creo que ya le esta afectando la andropausia_…), _Coincidir_ en los mismos eventos culturales _(¿En la banda de guerra-ttebayo? Ni yo me inscribiría en algo así, solo vengo por las tardes a cumplir mi servicio social con Gai-sensei_) Y aunque amenazas iban y venían, extorsiones e incluso sobornos, nada marchaba de maravilla

Entonces de pronto, un maravilloso día para el rubio se convirtió en la gran oportunidad de Sasuke, el recital de fin de cursos del Instituto de Fuego, la escuela a la que asistían.

El rubio se encontraba más que nervioso, toda la escuela se encontraba en ese pequeño auditorio: desde profesores, alumnos, consejo estudiantil, pasando por sus mejores amigos y su familia, vaya, que hasta su padrino Jiraiya y su pareja- Un muy extraño sujeto llamado Orochimaru- se encontraban ahí para presenciar el debut del grupo.

Comenzaba el primer acorde de la canción que abriría su presentación y de pronto, sintió unas terribles ganas de que la tierra lo tragase, el equipo de audio comenzó a desprender un olor a plástico quemado mientras que el amplificador sonaba como si estuvieran desgarrando una pared metálica, adiós al triunfo deseado.

Pero, Naruto no se dio por vencido y comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa de la composición, los demás pensaron que solo se burlarían de él, y antes de que pudieran hablarle y convencer para detenerlo, una suave y melódica voz empezó a corear la voz del blondo, buscaron entre los asistentes para descubrir al dueño de tan prodigioso talento, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al notar que era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas popular de la preparatoria –Y el rival proclamado de Naruto-. Los otros integrantes comenzaron a acoplar sus voces y algunos instrumentos como acto de improvisación, resolviendo el problema de manera ingeniosa, ya que no cualquiera presenta una melodía pop a capella.

Gracias a eso el recital fue todo un éxito, y el grupo comenzó con el pie derecho, casualmente, el Señor Inuzuka también asistió al evento, y pensó inmediatamente en prepararles una entrevista con la casa disquera para la cual trabajaba. Las ovaciones llegaron de la mano de alaridos del nuevo club de fans de los chicos -Formado en ese preciso instante- y finalmente, entre un mar de euforia y alegría, todos quedaron para cenar después del evento.

Naruto descendió del escenario aun azorado por el cumplimiento de uno de sus más grandes sueños lucidos, buscando con la mirada al dueño de esa increíble voz y terrible carácter. Se acerco mientras los latidos de su corazón anunciaban una posible explosión de emociones, sin saber realmente el motivo, después de todo, era solo un agradecimiento al Uchiha-bastardo.

-No eres del todo un teme, Uchiha, hasta me caes mejor-ttebayo, ¿Sabes? Los chicos, mis padres y yo, iremos a por ramen en unos minutos, siquierespodriasacompañarnos-Esto lo ultimo lo dijo rápidamente mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Hump, pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer-Mintió descaradamente el Uchiha, estar unos momentos con Naruto valía todos los regaños del mundo por no terminar la tarea que tenia que terminar esa noche.

Entre platicas de por aquí y por allá, y una que otra broma acerca de las caras de susto de los chavos de la banda en el momento del fallo técnico, que según dicen, hasta Shikamaru dejo su apacible rostro para delatar nerviosismo de principiantes, esto ultimo dicho por kiba, -Después todos vieron como se tropezaba accidentalmente con una piedra salida de quien sabe donde- Naruto se decidió por dar el primer paso para entablar confianza con Sasuke: presentándole a su mejor amigo Sabaku No Gaara.

No hay muchas palabras para explicar que la buena intención del rubio fue el error de la noche, ya que aquellos dos que acababa de presentar, comenzaron con una lucha encarnizada de miradas tipo "Aléjate de el o Te mato" o "Es propiedad Uchiha y te estoy vigilando". Sin saber como, cuando todos se retiraban a sus casas, afuera del establecimiento los ya mencionados, discutían el derecho ilegitimo de cada uno para obtener en totalidad al rubio. Sin embargo, un par de golpes en la cabeza a cada uno, si bien no arreglaba nada, calmaría los océanos de celos psicópatas hasta otra ocasión.

Sasuke al momento de decirle adiós al rubio, lo jalo hacia el callejón más cercano y obscuro que encontró, para robarle un exquisito beso sorpresa, y dejo ahí a Naruto, mientras mostraba una mueca de superioridad y coquetería, dejando muchísimas dudas además en el corazón de su próximo koi.

Pero, a partir de ahí no todo fue una agradable coincidencia. Sasuke era muy posesivo y los ataques de celos por su parte eran cada vez mas frecuentes, más una abrumadora pelea con el mapache de la arena-como _cariñosamente_ lo había nombrado-, le había costado demasiadas cosas con su kitsune. Sasuke creía que su sufrimiento por lo que le había hecho al rubio, era un secreto público. Su primer Error, pedirle un consejo a Suigetsu, el ya estaba harto de todo ese rollo con el chico-ttebayo y se lo hizo saber de una manera muy practica.

-Oe Sasuke-baka, porque no le llevas serenata al rubio tonto y te lo follas de una buena vez. Eso siempre lo arregla todo.- El Uchiha nunca supo como es que su amigo pudo conquistar a la tonta y exageradamente cursi de su mejor amiga, Karin.-

Horas después y tras desechar muchas otras ideas, pensó que quizá lo dicho por Suigetsu no era un mal plan. Pero el no tenia los fondos necesarios para eso, Itachi podría prestarle pero no sin antes saber para que seria y ni loco dejaría que su odioso hermano supiera de sus problemas sentimentales. No, la solución no era la serenata, ¡Pero por dios! El era escritor desde hace mucho, podría componerle algo, justo en ese momento el ordenador escribió solo con el dolor y la inspiración de Sasuke. Sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad más ya que le habían anunciado de una gira que tomaría el rubio junto con su banda.

_****Flashback Off****_

_Damn_

_I wish that I could see (see)_

_What is making you (you)_

_Feel that you should be Concerned (should be concerned)_

_My love is like a gun shot_

_All it take is one shot_

_For me to throw it all away_

_I don't want to feel_

_Like I'm just wasting time_

_It's gotta be with you and no one else_

_Do you notice me_

_I need to know right now_

_Girl I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it cuz I_

_I'm losing my head (losing my head), I'm losing my mind (losing my mind),_

_I'm losing control of myself this time she's got me_

_Losing my head (losing my head)_

_I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)_

_I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost_

_And maybe I'm tryin to hard_

_But girl you got me nervous by now you should have noticed me_

_And what will it take_

_*Do I have to lay and push & shove and chase you jump and me insane girl_

_Uhhh_

_Damn_

_Losing my head_

_Losing my mind_

_(I'm losing my head)_

_Losing my head,_

_Losing my mind_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_I'm losing my head (losing my head), I'm losing my mind (losing my mind),_

_I'm losing control of myself this time she's got me_

_Losing my head (losing my head)_

_I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)_

_I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost_

En el estudio no se escuchaba ni siquiera al típico grillo metiche de los silencios incómodos. Las miradas continuaban impávidas ante lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ahí, y Sasuke y Naruto no lo pensaron dos veces, sabían que si la música los había unido una vez, los podía unir dos y tres…y las que fueran necesarias. Quizá su historia no llevara tanto tiempo, o las cosas fueran tan fáciles como en una película cursi estilo Hollywood, pero estaban seguros de que uno no se visibilizaba sin el otro y viceversa, y ya habría tiempo de _arreglar_ las cosas a su modo.

Mientras Sasuke sonreía cínicamente, Naruto avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba el azabache, y estando a escasos centímetros de su boca, se detuvo, sintiendo la entrecortada respiración del moreno. Y antes de que pudieran decir más, o actuar más como ellos quisieran, el grupo entero irrumpió los _castos_ besos de reconciliación.

_+++Algunos meses después: En la gira+++_

La sonrisa prepotente e imborrable del Uchiha lo hacia perder la razón...Y así se sumergía de nuevo entre las estrofas de "Su" canción. No solo el Uchiha sentía todos las cosas ahí expresadas, Naruto podía entender perfectamente cada palabra, el sentía que ahora mismo, estaba perdido por el azabache. Lejos estaban aquellos tiempos donde todo eran peleas –No del todo, lo aceptaba-

No podía ser más feliz, y se reflejaba en la impresionante sonrisa hereditaria Uzumaki

Y ahí estaba, en el imponente escenario de Suna, la primera Ciudad programada dentro de su gira...Sabia que la canción del teme era su más preciado amuleto en estos momentos, aunque estuviera inspirado en el amor hacia una chica...Jodido destino con jodido sentido del humor.

_I'm losing my head (losing my head), I'm losing my mind (losing my mind),_

_(I'm already lost) I'm losing control of myself this time she's got me_

_(I'm losing control but I'm losing control) Losing my head (losing my head)_

_I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)_

_I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost_

Sasuke en verdad disfrutaba escuchar la angelical voz de su rubio, disfrutaba cada movimiento estúpidamente sensual que se marcaba en la coreografía, pero más disfrutaba el recordar como es que se había inspirado para componer esa maravillosa melodía pop del momento. El primer éxito de la banda "Sennins" había sido escrito por él. Y había mil y un anécdotas del dobe para su inspiración, total, todos salían ganado y él más que ninguno.

|| Versión editada, uff! Queria resubirlo desde el primer momento en que lo baje, pero había lagunas de información que llenar…Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos, los aprecio de verdad. Ahora, se preguntaran porque mejor no consigo un beta en vez de subir, bajar & editar y subir, pues, no lo se! Me gusta aprender de la manera tradicional, y lo que he aprendido se lo debo a varias personas, asi trabajo bien…Espero merecer comentarios de usteds, d vdd, esta historia es una de mis favoritas, mi pekeño mounstrito cucho, pero uno de los q mas amor tiene…por ultimo, ayudemos al fandom d Sasunarusasu! Y a la caridad d esta pseudo amateur escritora…=D, dejn review! ||


End file.
